real_life_purifandomcom-20200213-history
Hara Tetsuya
Hara Tetsuya is the former captain of the Shitenhouji junior high tennis tennis team and a U-17 participant. General Information ' DOB: '''29th December '''Current Age:' 26 Height: 180 cm Weight: 65 kg Zodiac: Capricorn Eye colour: amethyst Hair: light auburn, long and wavy, tied in a ponytail Job: '''Entertainer and comedian '''Status: Engaged to Marui '''Hobbies: '''making people laugh, spreading good mood, cheering up sad people Personality Hara Tetsuya has always been an optimistic, cheerful person, who seemingly didn't have the words 'bad mood' in his vocabulary. He can make a fool out of himself at any given time and will never turn down an invitation for having fun. However he has a serious side too and won't hesitate to do what's necessary for the right cause, be it scheming, sacrificing something, or punching someone. But he only needs to flash one of his charming smiles and cheerful laughs and no one can really be angry at him for too long. He has a strong desire to win, whether it's a competition, or a challenge that his life (or Karma, as he says) throws at him. He comes off as goofy and careless, but actually he is a hardworker, often staying up long hours into the night, working on a text, or a performance, not leaving it until it's perfect. Since he is a bit lazy and likes his comfort, his late night sessions increase with approaching deadlines. He makes a point though to never let them show in his appearence or mood, not to ruin someone else's day. He takes the pains that happen to him with a smile, believing that a smile might not solve your troubles, it's gonna do an impressive job on getting you through them without too many scars. If he ever cries, he does it in the privacy of his room, while reading poetry and sipping on a glass of wine. He prefers to make himself feel his hurt all at once, to be able to let it go quickly. He hates being sad, so he'd rather be devastated for a short time, rather than upset for long. He likes to smile and his smiles are always bright and genuine, because he knows their value. He takes life in a stride, enjoying each and every moment of it, like a rare treasure. History In spite of his easygoing character and bright smiles, Tetsuya's life had never really been close to easy and simple. He lost his mother due to cancer at the age of 5 and since then life had been a hard battle for him and his father. Having only each other left, the hardships had brought the two of them closer with Tetsuya's father did everything to keep his son healthy, clothed, sheltered and smiling, while Tetsuya did his best to take care of the rest, like the household and cooking, even though his naturally chaotic and slightly airheaded personality proved it to be a challenge. But it was a lesson that taught him a lot about focus and time management, which he had put to good use later in life. The memory of his mother's smile and the way she had always seemed to be laughing was what helped him cope with the loss and in the end, brought his own smile back on his face. For a long time he believed that whenever he laughed, his Mom was next to him. It was due to their strong bond that that made it later easier for his father to accept and be proud of the man that his son would become - someone who didn't bend as society dictated and stood tall and with his head held up high to who he was. The loss had also taught Tetsuya something about battles, victories and defeats, and that together people are stronger than alone, which became his policy during his short captaincy and might have played a part in the reason why Hirazen had chosen him as the next captain. Winning together was more fun, than playing for your agenda only. He had tried to pass this lesson onto the following generation, when he gave up his position in singles 3 to Kenya, because he wasn't sure he could win against his rival Mouri, as he had already lost once against him, in their first year of Junior High. One last victory with the team was more important to him than getting his revenge. Which had also been the reason why he had come back from his previous retirement from the team, that he had resigned from in spring due to his dropping grades and the increasing pressure of his finals, that were hard to juggle together with his captaincy. It was during his Junior High years that he discovered and started to develope his talent for comedy and the skill to make people laugh, thanks to his senpai Hirazen, whom he quickly became best friends with. The two of them started to play doubles and make comedy together and their friendship quickly grew into a deep bond. When Hirazen gained the title of captain, he appointed Tetsuya his vice-captain, since by that time, they were mostly able to read each others thoughts. It was also during his Junior High School years that Tetsuya discovered (due to a crush on a very hot and very much a male teacher) for which team he was playing. It had scared him at first, but when he came out to his friend and his father life had turned it's lucky side on him for once, being met by acceptance and support, that helped him not only to come to terms with it quickly, but also helped him to find himself. In the first year of High School he had been unexpectedly invited to attend the U-17 camp, which was notoriously known for admitting first year High Schoolers only very rarely. Needless to say, it had boosted his ego and had seemed as a good challenge, which he accepted. There he met his old friend and sworn rival Mouri Juusaburou again and decidind to finally take his rematch, he started to train hard for the purpose. In his freetime the two of them bonded again over being the "two babies of U-17" and shamelessly exploited that position, pranking everyone that was unlucky enough to induce their wrath and almost always getting away with it. In his third and final High School year he had finally taken his victory and won in a glorious match against Mouri, which went into the history of U-17 as the "reddest". After his win against Mouri however, he found out that he had pretty much reached every goal he had been playing for and decided to retire from proffessional tennis and ventured unsurprisingly into the field of comedy. What might have served as an inspiration was not only the vaste talent, but also that during the U-17 camp he had noticed how many of the middle schoolers wore expressions that were too serious and almost never smiling. Having learned the importance of a smile long ago, he couldn't let it be like that, could he? After he was done with High School, passing the exams after many sleepless nights and study sessions, he entered into drama school, with focus on performing arts - entertainment - comedy - stand-up and improvisation. Besides entertainement he studied Dance and Music and even did a little stage acting. During this time at drama school, when he had the time and the chance, he traveled, wanting to learn all the different comedy styles of the world and had bit by bit been to what seemed to be all over the globe. He had been to Germany, the States, the United Kindom and studied their comedy styles and cultures, taking inspiration from everywhere to create his own unique style, but since laughing had always been easy and natural to him, it had never been hard to say the right thing to make people laugh. His open, easygoing personality gained him a lot of friends and he had been able to meet some of the greatest comedians of some of the countries he had been to. He had had the opportunities to perform at several clubs and tried different things from live stand-up to drag, further developing his style. Even today he loves to look back at that time, stating that it had been one of the happiest in his life. This happy time had been however interrupted when his father had suddenly collapsed, due to stress-induced health issues. The man who had worked hard to ensure his son lead the life he had lead, had overworked himself. The only family that Tetsuya had left. It seemed it was time to pay off the debt he knew he owed to his old man and prompted his return to Japan. For a while he performed at different clubs and lived off crumbs to save up the money that the insurance wouldn't pay and his fathers savings wouldn't be able to bear for long. It had been a hard time that marked another dark stage in his life, but it was also thanks to this that he had been discovered and could finally start his carreer for real, so he takes it as just the "necessary night before daybreak". Currently he runs a show which airs Saturday Night and works on several other projects that include one regular improvisation comedy show and a few stage plays. Recently, to broaden his horizons and try something new, he took a job as a co-director on another project, for which he scouted Oshitari Yuushi to write the script, due to working together in the past. He lives with Marui in a small house in Tokyo that they bought together. Prior to that he resided in ''InterContinental ''in Osaka. Ten years later After learning about his father getting himself into a hospital due to overworking and stress, Tetsuya returned to Japan and worked in many bars in Kyoto, Kobe and Osaka, entertaining people for a few yen to pay his and his father's fees, more often than not needing to do some 'extra work', that he rarely talks about. But real talent cannot stay hidden for too long and the young and talented HaraTetsu had been quickly discovered by a company and is now currently shooting through the world of comedy and entertainement. He has his own show, which airs every Saturday night at 10pm, called ''"Who the hell? What the hell?" ''which is increasingly gaining on popularity and is becoming well-known not only in Kansai but throughout entire Japan. This popularity has made it possible for him to fulfill one of his dreams and move into a hotel, to a room at the highest floor, with a breath-taking view of his beloved home: Osaka. He has grown his hair out to shoulder-length, but he still wears it tied in a low ponytail. In the public he's known for being outrageous and flamboyant, not sugarcoating the things he finds wrong or unjust in any way, witty and direct, but in his own adorable and funny way, that makes him popular especially among young people, but also a lot of the old ones. He has come out as gay to the public early in his career, which caused him a lot more trouble than he'd admit, moreso in the conservative circles of the japanese society. He recieves as many death treats as fanmail, but he usually doesn't take them seriously. Although being a known homosexual, little is known about his private life, as he prefers to keep it what it's supposed to be: Private. Especially since it's always been more adventurous and changing, full with fleeting romances and multiple casual affairs. The circle of his closer friends will however know, that he enjoyed a closer affair with Sanada and with Kite, both of which quickly developed into deep friendships. He had even fallen for Sanada, but realized it too late and decided not to tell anyone, in fear of hurting, or losing Eishirou, who had, around that time, started already a relationship with Sanada. Tetsuya took the events as a lesson and decided to not let anymore chances slip between his fingers. Currently he's involved in a relationship with Marui, in whom he has found someone that not only understands him in ways no one ever could, but also a person that can surprise him and make him laugh, which a few people would guess what a hard feat that was to achieve with a comedian. Recently he got nominated for the Japan Academy Prize in Outstanding Entertainment of the Year, which he won. Right after that however, a fellow colleague had shot him, jealous and annoyed by "that annoying queer". Later the assaultant had been convicted, but Tetsuya hadn't attended the court martial, opting to rather focus on getting himself better, since there had been close to a hundred of eye witnesses and his manager had a lot of lawyer friends. Although he sort of regrets turning away and hiding, he's also glad that he was able to resist the need for revenge and the need to have the head of the one that had hurt him and his dear one so much. The injury had been serious enough that he couldn't move his right arm properly for weeks and will probably never gain complete control over his shoulder again. Marui, whom he had invited to the ceremony and had seen it happen not five steps away from him, had been a big source of support during these weeks. They had moved together for that time being, as Tetsuya was taking his physical therapy in Tokyo and needed help with the simplest things, as cooking, washing dishes, drying off, or even pouring himself a cup of tea for some time. Neither of them had however expected how tight together the entire thing would make them and since Tetsuya moved away again, to get his life back on track, there hasn't been a day that they haven't missed living together. They both feel that their relationship had deepened, which had them both delightened and frightened at the same time, as neither of them had ever felt this way towards anyone. They had however overcome that quickly and gotten engage on Valentines. Category:Character Category:Shitenhouji Category:U-17